1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf game simulators, and in particular to an apparatus for simulating and perfecting the golf swing without striking a long distance projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The golf swing, while deceptively simple in its appearance, is composed of a sequence of generally difficult muscular maneuvers which must be accomplished in the proper sequence and with an exacting degree of accuracy to enable the golfer to accurately propel the ball. The speed of the swing which imparts momentum to the projectile and the position and direction of motion of the wrists when the projectile is struck will determine the distance, the direction and the directional aberrations which describe the path of the golf ball as it travels toward the hole. Heretofor in golf simulations, it has been necessary for the golfer to actually strike a fast traveling or long distance projectile in order to determine the distance and path of the ball. However, both swinging a club and striking the projectile within the confines of a normal room have proven to be both dangerous and an inexact method of improving the golf swing.
Examples of golf simulation games contained in the prior art are described in the disclosures of Esposito in U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,722; Davis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,272; and Chapman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,937. However, these three patents do not include a method for determining the direction of the flight of the projectile after simulating the striking motion. Various other devices for simulating the golf swing are disclosed by Atkinson in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,325; Silberman in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,980; Kunihisa in U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,602; and Guier in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,782. A device for simulating the baseball swing is disclosed by Lepselter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,037.